Over past few decades, use of handheld devices for various purposes has been dramatically increased. Handheld devices like, smartphones, PDA's, encoded information readers, Bar code scanners, RFID readers, are more prominently used nowadays in multiple working environments such as, storage units, inventories, warehouses, manufacturing units, logistic delivery centers, retail outlets, and in other service areas for multiple purposes. For instance, many businesses are now utilizing the handheld devices, such as bar code scanners, RFID readers, QR code readers and other similar indicia reading devices for tracking and monitoring various commodities in such working environments and also for managing work tasks performed in such fields of operation. Generally, in some areas where the handheld devices provide assistance during operations, these handheld devices are portable, such that an operator working in the field of operation may carry the handheld device while he is performing various operations. While in some other areas, the handheld devices may be affixed at a location, such as at a point-of-sale for handling standby operations. Typically, these handheld devices are designed to be compact, lightweight, and rugged in structure for withstanding any mishandling of the devices while the operators move within the field of operation during use of the handheld device. Often to gain a competitive advantage amongst competitors, many manufactures of such handheld devices provide along with the handheld devices, holding units such as adapters, cradles, or handles for docking and retaining and securing these handheld devices during an operation.